Selfish Drugs
by SwiftFeather
Summary: Because of a fight, Roy refuses to see an apologetic Ed. Edward was knocked out and kidnapped by a medical terrorist group called Delphi. USE OF CHLOROFORM INSIDE PLUS MENTION OF ENTHUNASIA!
1. Chapter 1 Rewritten coz I felt saddist

Edward Elric walked down the alleyway, holding a container full of hot soup._ Darn... that Colonel rejected my soup again... Now I'll have to deliver again to the stupid hospital. I wonder if he's out already? _Edward walked down the long alleyway towards the square of yellow light at the very end, where it was illuminated by the street lamps that had just been turned on. He reached the end and turned towards Hope Hospital (yes... from Trauma Center the game. I've been hooked onto it.) He took the lifts to the usual ward where Roy was supposed to be, but it was kind of late and the hospital was quite deserted. _Just a small delivery... I hope he isn't still mad at me for punching and kicking him in the office... landing him in this state._

Edward sighed and pushed open the door , holding the can up in front of him, then he saw Roy sitting up in bed, talking with Alphonse and Izumi, along with Winry and Riza. Abit crowded. But they fell silent and they stared at Edward as if he's unwelcomed. Edward shifted uncomfortably. "Uhm..." Edward said and Alphonse stood up. "Bro... can you... don't come here suddenly... Colonel Mustang..."

"We'll call you." Izumi said, not looking at Ed. "Sit down, Alphonse. And Ed, take your soup away, we've all eaten. And thank you."

_Another wasted soup. I wonder what are they talking about? _Edward thought. Edward closed the door and put his ear to the door.

"I wish he'd just stay away..." Roy said.

"Mr... Mustang... That idiot spoilt the mood by coming in." Winry said, sounding really irritated.

"Well... I hope he doesn't come back. I hate him to spoil a nice chat session." Alphonse said.

"Ok, stop it... Let's just leave Ed to be. I am sure he can go do his own stuff first. Where were we?" Izumi asked.

"Oh, yeah, the medical terrorist group that has been sneaking into places to kidnap people..." Roy said. But Ed didn't want to hear the rest. He turned away from the door. "Maybe... I really should... just not come back..." Edward said to himself, looking at the soup.

Then he walked off towards the stairs.

* * *

Edward walked down the staircase. He was on the 7th floor and he didn't feel like taking the lifts. He needed some time to think. Edward thought of what Roy had said when he had just beat the lights out of him, then got tied to a chair outside the room for him to calm down. 

_"Oww... What's come over him!? It's not like ANYTHING had happened when I attacked that organisation! I saved his teacher and Winry's life and this is how he repays me?! That selfish bastard must be tired of living!"_

Edward felt a gust of cold wind run against his neck. Edward turned around. "Who's... who's there?" Edward demanded. "Who is it?!"

* * *

"_Who is there?!"_

The sound travelled through the door of Roy's ward. Izumi glared towards the door. "That attention-seeking..." Izumi sighed and shook her head. "This is the hospital!"

Roy looked to the side, intending to ignore this noise. "He should have just took the lift faster he gets away from here, the better."

"Colonel... are you still sulking..." Riza asked, sighing. "Its pretty late, we should go back.Andyou must be careful of those kidnappers. I don't want you in danger again."

"Its alright, afterall they only kidnap kids." Roy said. "And that's bad. I've to look into this mater as soon as I get out of here."

Riza smiled slightly as the group left, grinning.

* * *

Edward's head snapped up as the lights in the staircase went out with a loud sound. Then he heart a soft click at the top of the stairs. "Huh? Oh no... a black out." Edward thought. Then he ran up the stairs in the dark to the small square of light coming from the corridor through the door's window. He turned the handle and pulled. The door didn't budge. "Huh...?" Edward shook the door, but it was locked. He tried with both hands, his metal container dangling from his arm. 

Then he felt someone behind him. "Oh dear, its locked." The man said.

Edward spun around. The man was looking at him in the dark. The man was tall, and very fit. He was wearing a black coat with alot of pockets, from the light in the window, the only things Ed could tell was this. "W...Who are you...?" Edward glared back at him.

"Come with me young boy... I have something cool to show you. Its locked here, that means we have to go back down... come on..." The man said, smiling.

"No... no way." Edward said, glaring at the guy. Edward backed off towards the stairs, then he dashed down it, tossing the metal can with a crash behind him. Then he felt someone grab his ponytail from behind. "OWWW!" He cried out painfully. Edward threw a punch backwards. It hit the man, but the man didn't budge. "You are a nasty one... aren't you?! You heard about us? You heard about Delphi? Don't worry, we'll make your death painless." The man said, hooking his elbow under Edward's chin so that Edward was trapped under his huge arm. Edward struggled to free his neck from the crook of the man's arm, desprately kicking at the huge man's legs. "Roy..!! Cough... Someone!!!" Edward wheezed as the man took something out of his pocket. Edward looked sideways to see the label from the light at the top of the staircase.

Chloroform.

The man also took out a folded white cloth from his other pocket, since even holding Ed, his hand is still long and strong enough to do that. Then he uncapped the bottle as Edward struggled. "No!! Let go... no!" Edward wheezed, tugging frantically at the arm that held him immobile. The man poured the transparent liquid on the cloth and smiled down at him. "Goodnight, and have a nice sleep." The man whispered joyfully as he pressed the cloth to Edward's face. The cloth covered from Ed's chin till the bridge of Ed's nose and the man set it in place slowly before pressing it down on Ed's mouth and nose. Edward griped the man's arm that was pressing down the cloth, trying to pull the hand and cloth away, but the man was really strong.

"MMMMMPH!!! MMMPH!!! MPPPPPPH!!!!! UUUUUGGGHH!!" Edward shook his head,kicking the man frantically, and trying to push him away. In the end, one of Ed's boot dropped to the ground. The man looked down at Ed's face, savouring every moment of this... the boy helpless in his arms with a cloth pressed over his face... the face that started to go red from the effort of trying to get out of the attacker's grasp, the flailing legs and twitching body that flapped weaker against the man's thighs as each second passed in the darkness. The man continued watching, his hand tighening even more, letting Ed give even more frantic cried from below the cloth. Finally, the boy stared up at the man, breathing heavily under the cloth. Edward's body gave one final twitch before sagging completely limp against the man's thigh, his legs useless and limp.

Edward hand tugged weakly at the man's hand, and the man persisted, presser even tighter against Ed's face, feeling his finger under Ed's nose. The cloth has completely blocked Ed's important respiratory tracks. "Mmmm...mm...uuuuuhhhh...!" Edward eyes rolled up and his hand fell down to his sides, swinging limply, his eyes closing.

The man stood there for a moment, Edward limp in his arms, the cloth still on Ed's face, pressed tightly as ever. The man grinned. And removed the cloth from the boy's flushed face and lifted Ed's limp legs up at the joint, carrying Edward bridal style. The man gave a look at the top the stairs. There was a small commotion at the corridor already. The man looked down at the unconcious boy in his arms and ran down the darkness of the stairs.

* * *

"What's all this noise." Roy muttered to himself as he heard a loud crash and loads of noise from the stairs. Then everythign was silent. He got out of bed and opened his ward door. A few nurses on the 9 o'clock duty had walked over to the staircase. "What's going on?" One of the nurses asked, and a telephone rang. "Hello? What?! Del...delphi is here? The man escaped... with another kidnapped boy?! They escaped from the staircase?" 

Roy's eyes widened.

_"...kidnapped boy..."_

_"...escaped from stiarcase..." _

_"...who are you?!"_

"I... I have to... be sure..." Roy whispered and ran towards the staircase. He pushed at the door, but it didn't budge. _It's locked! What the hell... its pitch dark inside... Ed... Edward... don't tell me they took you away... no... no... _Roy slammed his body against the door and the door broke open. The light from the hospital corridor shone into the dark staircases.

"That's..." Roy ran down the stairs and picked up the container on the ground, turning it so that a labelled sticker showed in the light.

'**To: Roy Mustang of Ward 07-45**'

Roy sank to his knees, dropping the container with a clang on the cold concrete floor. "No... tell me this isn't true..." Roy looked around frantically, his eyes wide and panicky. "Ed... Ed... stop hiding... stop scaring me... its not true... no..."

_"...what to worry? They only kidnap kids..."_

"ED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

* * *

** I was thinking: Chloroform is such a cool thing!!!! So I decided to write a fan fic on it. This WILL be continued! Stay tuned and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ed...Edward's gone..." Roy panted as he caught up to Winry, Al, Izumi and Riza. They turned around, looking at him. "Colonel. you're supposed to stay in you room!" Riza yelled. "And what do you mean Ed's gone? We were just in the canteen grabbing a snack, but we did hear a commotion and we just came to see..."

"D...Delphi..." Roy panted, looking at them. "They... kidnapped Ed...We have to rescue him quick, or else... they might administer something into his body... and I don't know... if he'd die...if it'd be too late..."

"What?!" Izumi cried. "How did you know?!"

"There was a crash in the locked stairway... and I also heard from the nurse that there was someone that sounds like a boy in the stairway making muffled voices... like having a cloth pressed over his mouth... and then... I found Edward's... soup container." Roy said, holding the dented container up.

"We have to go after..."

"There's no need for that." A woman's crisp voice cut through the air. Roy looked around and tensed, his face darkening. "E...Ed..." He muttered.

Edward Elric was lying limply in the woman's arms, with 4 or 5 medically dressed personnel standing behind her.

"ED!" Winry stared running forwards, But Riza held her back. "Wait... Miss Rockbell."

"But Ed's..." Winry looked up at Riza.

"You haven't left?" Roy asked, glaring at the woman. "Who are you anyway?!" He snapped.

"Why are you so protective of this boy?" The woman glanced down at the unconcious Edward, then back up at Roy. "I thought you said... that he was selfish? You disliked him? You didn't want to talk to him and you want him to go away? Just let us do the favour of... _disposing _the Fullmetal Alchemist for all of you then. And my name is Xen. I am the leader of Delphi and this is my last victim."

Roy stepped towards her. "SHUT UP! You... you let go of him that instant, and don't you dare do anything to him!" Roy yelled as all the nurses and patients cowered at the sides. here was a sound of police sirens behind Roy and looked looked back. "DON'T COME IN!" Roy yelled at the police and military men that were about to stream into the hospital. They stopped in their tracks.

Xen smiled, touching Edward's cheek with one thumb. "He was a poor thing... trying to express his apology to you through that healing soup he brewed for 5 hours every time... But it was so wasted, being rejected by you... I can end this for him you know..."

"Grr... keep your flithy fingers away from him..." Roy growled, glaring at Xen. Then he looked down at Ed, his heart leaping frantically in panic as he stared at the boy's face. _Ed! Hang in there... I am going to save you..._

"Do you know what this is?" Xen asked, holding up a syringe filled with a clear liquid. "This is Pancuronium. I've already administered 3 grams of sodium thiopental into his body, so now, Edward Elric is in an induced comatose. As an alchemist, Miss Izumi, Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang... you know what will happen if I..." Xen placed the needle point to Edward's bare arm. Roy shouted immediately, together with Izumi and Al.

"NO!! STOP!"

"DON'T!!"

Xen smiled as she examined the tensed faces of the trio. Winry looked worried too. "What.. what will happen... Al..?" Alphonse looked down at her. "Big Brother... big brother will... stop breathing... this combo is used in euthanasia..." Alphonse said. Winry heard the word 'euthanasia' and she turned towards Xen with horror. "It... that... witch...!" Winry glared at Xen.

"Well...?" Xen narrowed her eyes as she pressed the needle against Ed's skin.

"Maybe I should just push this in a little more..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**thinking of which, I haven't killed Ed before... perhaps I should this time, give him a quick... painless death...**


	3. Chapter 3

_S_o_ dark... so dark..._

_I hate the dark. The last thing I saw IS DARKNESS anyway. Oh and that's man's face... and that white cloth. Damn... my cheek hurts. But at least chloroform... smells pretty nice... sort of a sweet... alcoholly smell... wait... al... Al?! What the... ok, I just got reminded of my brother. Next time I shall call the the volatile Alphonse... haha... wait... why is everything so dark? I am back to the same point again... _

_ I am so lost..._

* * *

"Don't do it..." Roy said, glaring at Xen.

Xen smiled and poked the needle through Ed's skin. "NO!!" Roy ran forward as two people beside Xen held him back. "GO! HUGHES!!! GOO!!!" Roy yelled behind him as the forces of the military rushed into the hospital. Xen smiled and bent down over Ed's face, remving the syringe and tossing it behind her. Her long black hair fell on Ed's face. "STOP WHA-"

Then everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

Silence.

Xen was kissing Ed. Kissing Ed full on the lips. Then she raised her head, blushing slightly. Then she whispered. _"See. I told you... they still care about you... Mr Elric."_

She laid Ed down on the ground and stood up. "I never told you how old I am, right? I might looked 20, but I am actually 14." Xen said, staring at them. "This whole terrorist thing was just to get Ed's attention. In the end, I get to kidnap him. And he even asked me a favour. 'Can you... make my friends worry about me?'" Xen stared at Roy, her glare really sharp. "Hmph, looks like you all do care about him."

"YOU IDIOT!" Winry screamed. "YOU KILLED ED! AND NOW YOU'RE TALKING CRAP... AND TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HIM!!!" Winry needed like 5 or 6 men behind her to stop her from leaping towards Xen. "I...I..."

"He's not dead."

"What?" Roy said, looking up at Xen.

"Its just water, and I am lying to you." Xen smiled slightly.

"Wha..."

"And I am not the genuine terrorist group I can't tell you the re-"

BOOM!

"WHAT THE...?" ROy turned around as someone totally busted the Hope Hospital's front door. Xen stepped back. "D..D..."

Roy looked towards her.

"The real Delphi..." Xen glared at them. "They are here for Ed as well?!"

Someone stepped out of the truck and grinned. "Xenata from Caduceus. Making such a scene." A man stepped out, grining.

"Dad..." Xen said, growling at him.

Roy held Ed in his arms protectively. "Your... dad?!" Roy stared at Xen. "Caduceus?! Isn;t that..."

"Yes. That's the Caduceus Medical Research Center, scattered around gobally in Japan, USA, and Europe..." Xen said. "And... I am one of the youngest and top researchers in Caduceus Japan."

"And... I am here to protect Edward Elric." Xen said, raising a scapel.

_"Who is making a bigger scene here, anyway?" _Winry whispered to Al, rolling her eyes.

_"Why are they all holding syringes and scapels??!" _Izumi asked. _"Totally WEIRD..."_

**TO..., BE... CONTINUED... **

_My stories are getting lamer and lamer... day by day... poor me... _

* * *


End file.
